


НЕ-ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА

by LazyRay



Series: О ёжиках [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот рассказ начинает мою новую серию, посвященную Йондайме и Какаши. Начну с самого начала их истории и расскажу о том, как произошла их – НЕ-ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА</p>
            </blockquote>





	НЕ-ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА

**Author's Note:**

> _(Какаши пять лет)_

\- Я, конечно, очень почтительный ученик... – рассуждал Минато, расхаживая по своей кухне взад-вперед.  
\- Конечно, – протянул Джирайя с сомнением.  
\- ... и, конечно, доверяю суждениям своего наставника...  
\- Конечно, – скепсиса в голосе Джирайи прибавилось.  
\- ... и я, конечно, невероятно крут и умел...  
Минато и ложная скромность никогда не стояли рядом.  
\- ... но не думаешь ли ты, что в пятнадцать лет становиться джонином-сенсеем немного рановато?  
Джирайя пожал плечами. Это была не его идея. Сарутоби-сенсей просто спросил, созрел ли его ученик для такой ответственности? Джирайя так не считал. Он даже представлять не хотел, что могут натворить его ученик и тройка генинов едва ли на пару лет младше! Но затем Сандайме уточнил, что генин будет только один, и назвал его имя...  
Конечно, Джирайя знал Белого Клыка Хатаке Сакумо. Сложно не знать одного из лучших джонинов Конохи, одного из своих лучших друзей и своего последнего оставшегося в живых родственника в придачу. Гениальный кузен Сакумо и его маленький, но тоже гениальный мальчишка Какаши. Генин в пять лет... и Джирайя мог предсказать, что мальчик вихрем промчится сквозь ранги. Кому еще отдавать такое чудо, если не другому, еще более удивительному мальчишке?  
Конечно, этого он своему ученику не скажет.  
И кого еще из джонинов можно заставить возиться с ребенком, каким бы умелым он ни был, если не другого такого же младенца?  
Этого Джирайя тоже не скажет.  
Дождавшись, пока его ученик умолкнет на секунду, чтобы перевести дух, Джирайя быстро проговорил:  
\- Успокойся, Минато! Никто в здравом уме не доверит тебе тройку генинов. Речь всего об одном, и это исключительный случай.  
Следить, как меняется лицо Минато после этих слов, было очень любопытно: только что еще дулся и возмущался, через мгновение – тих и серьезен. И весь внимание.  
\- Ты помнишь сына Сакумо?  
Должен был. Минато пару раз сопровождал Джирайю к Хатаке.  
\- Этого мелкого буку? Какаши? – Минато был немного удивлен, но ждал продолжения.  
\- Да. Теперь он твой.  
\- Что? Он же еще младенец!  
\- Ему уже пять лет, – Джирайя развлекался.  
\- Всего пять?!  
\- Он уже генин.  
Вот это заставило Минато умолкнуть.  
\- Генин? – переспросил он гораздо тише.  
\- Да.  
\- Еще один гениальный Хатаке?  
\- Да.  
\- И чему, по-твоему, я могу научить Какаши, чему его не научит Белый Клык?  
Джирайя вздохнул. Он предчувствовал, что уговорить Минато будет сложной задачей, но не предполагал, что настолько.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Еще один гениальный Хатаке был худеньким ребенком едва ли по пояс Минато. Светлые волосы и темные глаза, как у отца; круглое личико маленького ангелочка, крохотный ротик вишенкой. Джирайя незаметно усмехнулся, заметив как Минато, напрягшийся при виде своего генина, поневоле расслабился, тронутый прелестью ребенка. Сам Джирайя знал этого мальчика гораздо лучше и не собирался подходить к нему ближе, чем необходимо. Он и потащился на эту встречу, только чтобы полюбоваться на то, как Минато выбьет спесь из юного гения... или этот юный гений из Минато.  
\- Это Хатаке Какаши, твой ученик, – представил Джирайя, – а это Намиказе Минато, твой джонин-сенсей.  
Какаши очень серьезно поглядел на своего не в меру молодого наставника. Даже Джирайя не мог не признать, что оценивающий взгляд от такого коротышки смотрится очень комично. И невероятно трогательно. Конечно же, Минато совсем растаял. Он подошел к своему ученику и опустился перед ним на корточки. Джирайя благоразумно остался на месте.  
\- Мы уже встречались, Какаши-кун. Помнишь меня? – солнечно улыбнулся Минато.  
\- Да, – кивнул малютка. – Вы три раза приходили к нам с господином Джирайей.  
\- Именно! – Минато просиял и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать мальчика по голове.  
И вскрикнул. Джирайя не сдержался и прыснул в кулак. Вот что бывает, когда ребенок больше времени проводит с собаками своего отца, чем с людьми. Несколько секунд никто не двигался. Потом Какаши разжал зубы, и Минато тут же отдернул руку, прижимая ее к груди.  
\- Я не люблю, когда до меня дотрагиваются, – холодно уведомил Какаши.  
Джирайя встретил обвиняющий взгляд Минато широкой ухмылкой. Да, он мог заранее предупредить, но это было бы не так забавно! К тому же, вряд ли предупреждение могло остановить его бестолкового ученика.  
Минато встал, поглядел на след маленьких зубов на запястье.  
\- Еж колючий, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Мальчик, похоже, услышал. Ишь, как насупился, руки на груди скрестил. Джирайя заметил, как Минато перехватил взгляд мальчика. На памяти Джирайи это был первый человек, не поддавшийся мгновенно обаянию Минато. Нет никаких сомнений, что тот воспримет подобное из ряда вон выходящее поведение как личный вызов. Эти двое еще попортят друг дружке нервы!  
\- Ну что, мой ежик, идем? – сладко улыбнулся Минато.


End file.
